


Home

by MiloKitty



Series: S and B try to save T [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was for the first time in his life truly happy, he had two loving (read possessive) Bond-mates, a Tower full of people he could call Family and a hand-made Tv</p><p>Fury couldn't let that happen now could he. So let's throw in some Angst and daddy issues, add some new faces and living conditions and just a touch of BAMF Steve cause really Doom what did you think would happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to the sequel to Doggy Collar, If you haven't read it, it's the beginning of Tony's relationship and the spawning of this universe, which completely is so not cannon (Cries cause of Bruce and Ultron being a dick to scarlet witch)

Tony stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight filtering in from the bedroom window. He was alone in his bed, sadly his two super-soldiers must have left for their morning run already.

Tony left the bed and padded over to the bathroom, he had a test to check on and had been to much of a scaredy cat (ha) last night to do so.

Before seeing the results he thought back to his life 5 years ago, when he was 100% human, only dreamed about having sex with super soldiers and couldn't get pregnant. He was happy the Loki had turned him into a cat, though he would never admit it.

He also still thought about the dream that had really started all the shit he had to go through back then. Tony had managed to tell Steve and Bucky about that, much to his utter displeasure of having to endure their teasing.

Happily though Steve and Bucky had acted the scene out and had even given him a collar. Tony touched the heavy leather article that now adored his neck. It had silver and gold leafing as well as a pendant that read ' _Tony Stark, propriety of Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes_ ". They had given it to him the same day that they had bonded, because Tony now belonged to them and they wanted to show it.

"Okay enough stalling Stark" Tony muttered to himself, looking for the test kit box, hoping it came back positive.

Tony wanted children, as selfish as that was. He hoped he would be a better father then Howard, but if he wasn't there was Steve the epitome of goodness and holiness as well as Bucky, who had enough life skills to make the child wasn't killed by Tony doing something stupid.

Tony took a fortifying breath before looking at the test ... he ... was ... ...Pregnant. Holy Hell there was a child inside of him, fuck fuck fuck.

He had to tell Steve and Bucky and Pepper and Child services because fuck, he was pregnant, it wa- wait wait wait, Tony looked back at the test hoping it could tell him the sex of the unborn child, acting ignorant even though he knew it would be impossible to tell so early on.

He wanted a girl, a little girl. Since Tony started trying to get pregnant he already had a name picked out for a girl or a boy, both names followed Stark tradition

(Girl) Elizabeth Maria Rogers/Barnes-Stark

(Boy) Jonathan Edwin Rogers/Barnes-Stark

The elevator pinged, Steve and Bucky were finally home. Tony ran out into the living room, the energy and excitement making him practically bounce.

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky were returning from a shield meeting, with bad news in tow. Tony came bouncing out, excited about something. Usual Tony was less puppy like and more Cat, slowly winding his way to his (as far as they were concerned) husbands.

"What's up Tones?" Bucky asked cautiously, a excited Tony led to explosions

"I have good news, very very good news" he replied, practically bouncing with every word

Steve sighed " Well we have bad news"

Tony stiffened "Something go wrong with your morning jog?" he asked cautiously.

"Morning Jog?, we were at the Shield-Avengers meeting Tony, you know the ones you always miss?" Bucky informed

"I Thought those where only on Thursdays?" Tony tilted his head in confusion

Steve sighed again "What day do you think it is Tony?"

"Umm, well let's see Saturday was waffles and I wasn't in the lab for that long, so Tuesday?" he replied

Bucky shook his head "It's Thursday, last night was the first time you slept in 144hrs Tony, thats unhealthy babe"

Tony dismissed it with a wave of his tail "Okay, well say your bad news first, the goodness can't be beaten, unless Fury wants in on this" Tony stated jokingly

Steve sighed once again "Well, Fury feels that it is important that the Avengers, Fantastic Four and the X-men look like they are co-operating with the lone heroes and each other"

Tony waited for Steve to continue, not seeing where he was going with this

"So Logan, Johnny Storm and Parker are going to be living in the tower, with us" Steve finished waiting for Tony's reaction

"Okay, well I can see why Logan and Storm are there but why Peter?" Tony asked, strangely calm

"Well Parker is more well known then other lone heroes" Bucky replied

Tony nodded his head slowly, turing around in shock

"well what's this good news?" Steve asked, hoping to avoid Tony calling Fury and complaining

"Oh yeah" Tony suddenly brightened "I'm pregnant" Steve and Bucky both stood in shock, before yanking Tony in for a hug

* * *

 

Peter watched Johnny and Logan walk around the Avengers main floor, obviously judging every nook and cranny.

"I wonder where the Avengers are?" he asked no one in particular, just trying to fill the silence, Logan made him nervous, well most heroes made him nervous, oh why did Fury make him the lone hero representative.

"Don't care" was Logan's gruff reply,

' _Well at least he's talking to me_ ' Peter thought

"The other Avengers are waiting for Tony's reaction, if he likes you, we like you, if he hates you, well just watch your backs" a female voice answered causing all three men to jump, Black widow was standing there drinking coffee, like she hadn't just threatened them

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked indigently

"Well" she replied slowly "Most people think Myself or Hulk are the most dangerous people on the team, but they would be wrong, we are both to easy to take out to be any real danger, Tony on the other hand, his "If Stark goes evil what do we do meeting" went for three days, and we still don't have an acceptable plan to stop him. So my advice, hope Stark likes you or your biggest worry won't be Bruce's reaction when he discovers you ate his last dumpling"

"What dumpling?" Logan asked

She smiled slyly "The one I ate, but Hulk will blame you because he doesn't trust you, I hope you can run fast" she replied before stalking away

"We're dead" Peter squeaked "We're going to be killed by giant green fists or Insane Billionaires who can fly"

Logan just shook his head, he was getting to old for this shit


	2. Try 2

Logan found Stark talking to himself. Well more like muttering but his point still stands. After Black widow had warned Parker, Storm and Himself, Logan had been actively trying to find the billionaire. The X-men and other mutants needed the good press and no matter what they said, Logan could be charming when he wanted to be.

"Mr.Stark I presume" Logan said, in a terrible parody of one of those drama shows.

Stark though jumped "Mother-fucker, what the hell, did no one teach you not to sneak up on people Fido" Stark spat at Logan, as he attempted to calm his erratic breathing.

"Well, at least your not some posh no swearing brat" Logan replied, he kinda liked this guy, if you ignored the fact that he called Logan a dog and the fact that Stark's scent was off, it was almost like he was pregn- "If you don't mind me asking Stark, your not some bad science experiment are ya? cause your scent is suggesting that your pregnant"

"Who's pregnant now?" A female voice interrupted, another red head it seemed, much to Logan's misery, he didn't have a good record with red heads.

"Pepper, there you are I have been looking for you everywhere, I have some news"

The red head or Pepper as Stark called her looked alarmed "What did you do, the Avengers have only just gotten back to being loved by the media again, after the giant Rat/Locus's that you guys fought"

"Pepper, oh Pepper it's good news, very very good news, hell even the board will like this."

Pepper looked skeptical

Logan interrupted "Any news coming from you Stark is bound to be bad"

Stark managed an almost scary glare, if it wasn't for the fact that his ears went flat across his head in the most adorable way, Logan might have rethought his statement, but as they did he just struggled not to awe at Stark

"As I was saying" Stark continued as Pepper attempted to hide her laughter " I have good news, I am finally after many months of complaining to you my dear, wonderful Pepper-pott Pregnant"

Peppers reaction was very high pitched much to the horror of both Logan and Stark, it also involved hugs, lot's and lot's of hugs. Once she was finished hugging though she disappeared

Stark sighed "Well there goes keeping it from the team," before turning to Logan "Your from the X-men right? well call me Tony and welcome to the frat house also known as Avengers Tower, don't eat the dumplings"

Logan just nodded "You can get pregnant?" he asked, not expecting his nose to be right about that certain fact, and since it was, Logan also had another secret to keep

"Long story" Sta-Tony supplied "Walk with me and I will fill you in"

* * *

 

Peter had a fear of Sta-Tony, right, Stark had said call me Tony with the smile that made girls and guys alike faint. Peter had learned only two things from his meet with the billionaire, one was that Tony flirted and two if Tony was so very much a Cat (And mister Stark could get pregnant and was pregnant, thank you scary Russian)

Peter's advice to anyone dealing with Tony was this, If you talks with you and you Stutter, goodbye it was nice knowing ya. Also if you blush well hope you had a nice life. Peter sadly did both, which lead to him being pinned chest to chest (Tony was shorter than he seemed on T.V) with Tony,a wall at his back while the ex-playboy whispered very suggestive things in his ear, leading to Peter stuttering and blushing more.

It was only thanks to the Winter soldier that he escaped with his life, though now? Peter was living on borrowed time. Apparently the Soldier was in a relationship with Tony and was very, very possessive, if the glare Peter received said anything.

Peter didn't want to be killed by a possessive Russian, though on the bright side, Avengers tower had a mad Lab that belonged to him now, apparently and he got to work with Dr.Banner. Peter had decided if he was going to be killed soon, he would make the most of it.

* * *

 

Tony didn't like Johnny Storm for two reasons, One) he was Reed Richards brat and Two) he looked like a mini version of Steve. Johnny had to go before Sleep deprived Tony confused him with Steve and curled up at his feet. Not only would it be embarrassing, Clint would never let the cat jokes die, It had only been 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, seven minutes and 30, 31 seconds since the last one and Tony wasn't prepared to go back to that life, it was bad enough when Clint found out that he could purr or when Buck let is slip that before him and Steve there hadn't been another man.

Clint had gone on and on ab- wait who was he complaining about again? oh yeah Johnny, he had to go, Steve would understand, Bucky would be to busy killing Parker because Tony found him amusing, Pepper would be so disappointed if he broke Peter, he did amazing work for the company but was so fun to play with, but Steve would help get rid Johnny

Tony just had to get Natasha to stop glaring at him for telling Pepper about him being pregnant first, then he would find Steve and get rid of Johnny. Life was good


	3. Don't break your Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not important to the story in any, way, shape or form, it is just that i had a bad day and wanted to write fluff

"Tony we've talked about this, your no longer allowed to just break your chew-toys, there are just to many law suits involved" 

The sentence had all the tower residence attention. Tony and Pepper were in the kitchen preparing popcorn, while everyone else bickered over what movie to watch. Logan, Johnny and Parker had settled into the towers rhythm with only a few hiccups.

The main one being Peter and Tony's interactions. Since day one, Tony had found it humours to flirt with Peter and make him stutter, the only problem with this was Steve and Bucky's reaction.

The two were both overly possessive and after finding Tony pressed up against Parker in the elevator, they had taken to growling whenever Peter was near Tony. Peter was very close to having a panic attack, he didn't want to die by super solider

"But Pepper" Tony Whined " It's just so much ... fun"

The team exchanged a glance,

"What does she mean by chew toy" Peter whispered

everyone shrugged, this was the first time the term had come up in reference to Tony

It was at this moment the Rhodey aka Tony Stark expert walked in. Before he could be noticed by Pepper or Tony though, he was whisked into the lounge room by Natasha

"What does Pepper mean by ChewToy?" Bruce asked softly

Rhodey shook his head "Whoever is Tony's new chew toy, I would feel sorry for, the last one he had broke after two days, I'm pretty sure that the guy is still in therapy, every time he hears the word Spoon he faints"

the others looked horrified 

Steve took the silence to ask an important question "How would we know who the chew toy is?"

Rhodey grinned "It would be whoever is most uncomfortable with Tony flirting, I was actual kinda surprised that he didn't choose you Steve but then again, you gave back as good as you got, Tony enjoys 'Chewing', Peppers term for it, on people who just get really nervous, blush and dig themselves deeper"

Peter squeaked "I don't wanna break" he whimpered, Rhodey laughed before patting his back in sympathy 

"Tony, I didn't say that you couldn't have a chew toy, just that you don't break your new one is all I'm asking, the spoon guy is still in therapy"

Tony's purr was audible, "Thanks Pepper"

Pepper sighed, "Also Tony, your with Steve and James now, and they are kinda possessive, don't push them to far, I actually like Peter"

Tony's eye roll was also audible "But Pepper" he complained sultry "Possessive, 'you are mine' sex is the best kind"


	4. Fury and Tony sitting at a desk, A-R-G-U-I-N-G, First comes threats, then comes murder

Fury was tired of Tony Stark, the man who never did what he was told, unless Rogers, Barnes or Miss Potts was involved. The last Avengers de-brief had gone on for 8 hours because of that man.

Fury had only just returned from a three-week Shield/Government conference, to find one Tony Stark curled up under his desk sleeping. It was almost like the man was 6 again and Howard (The Fool) had decided it would be a good Idea to leave his son in the care of some secret Agents.

Agent Carter had lost the boy in 10 minutes, the entire agency undertook a search to find the brat without informing Howard, (Howard + Lost Child = Fury's or Peggy Carters Death), 5 hours later they found the boy under Fury's desk.

Though now that Stark was older, hurting him wasn't a bad thing, so Fury kicked Stark's shins in a lazy attempt to wake him.

"Oww, Fuck" THUMP "Fucking desk, fucking head, pain" was Starks response 

Fury grinned "Why are you under my desk Stark?" he asked, enjoying the other mans pain

After extracting himself from the desk Stark sat on the other side of the desk, then because Fury has terrible luck, pulled out actual palm cards.

"Palm Cards?"

Stark just nodded 

"Why?" he asked

Now Stark grinned "Well you see Uncle Nick, I have some good and bad news" 

And wasn't that a blast from the past, Stark hadn't called him Uncle Nick since he was 10 and still in secret Shield training cause Peggy could kill them if she found out.

"Do I get to pick what news I want first?" he asked,

Stark thought about it, for some reason before nodding

"Bad"

The wolfish smirk was unsettling "Well Uncle Nick, I am buying the Avengers from you"

Now Fury allowed himself to smile "And that's bad because?" he prompted

Stark looked annoyed "Wait your not upset, are you"

He shook his head

Stark sighed "Well fuck you then, but back to the delivery of news, So yes buying the Avengers, because you can no longer send Steve or Buckaroo on missions"

"Why?" he asked

Now once again Stark smiled "That's the good news, they can't go on any more missions for you because I happen to be with child, and oh oh oh before I forget I have a favour to ask you"

Fury blinked in surprise "You're pregnant?"

Stark nodded

He sighed "What favour"

Stark smiled softly "Well since you did such a good job ensuring that I didn't you know, die or some other shit when I was a kid, I was wondering if you would be the kids Godfather, you know, continue the tradition"

That sentence also brought back memories, of Howard asking that he do the same thing for Tony, be his godfather

"Yes, I will ensure the child isn't killed by your stupidity" Though the spite was removed by the fact that he couldn't stop himself smiling

Stark fist pumped before leaving, prompting Fury to remember what had started the entire conversation

"Wait Stark, why were you asleep under my desk?"

"Cause it's comfortable under there" The man who only served to annoy called back over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay yes the title was misleading, and this is kinda, very short but what are you gonna do?   
> Please let me know what you think, cause if you can't tell I'm a little bit, only a tiny bit lost on how to write a pregnancy fic


	5. Tony goes into Batt- Sit your ass down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and The boys discuss him going into battle, while pregnant, who do you think would win? yeah you're right

The Avengers Alarm went off for the first time in Tony's pregnancy on a Monday, at 3pm. Thinking it would be like every other mission, Tony went to the suit only to find, not one super over protective Super soldier, but two (lucky him), standing at the entry to his lab.

"Steven, James, encase your age is suddenly showing and you need hearing aids, the Alarm just went off, I need to, ya know suit up"

Bucky rolled his eyes, then swept Tony into a princess carry, moving him away from the lab, which is just no, "Bad Barnes, put me down, I can walk you know"

Steve had the balls to laugh at his serious complaint, like actually laugh, "You secretly love being man-handled Tony, so shh your complaining, you are going to stay in the Tower, while we fight"

The silence was deadly "Say that again Rogers" Tony's voice was like ice

Steve flinched, Rogers = Pissed Tony " Tony, love, I know that you don't like being side-lined, but your pregnant, it's to dangerous for you to be in battle"

A very low growl left Tony's chest. Bucky and Steve both flinched, Tony had only growled at them once before, it wasn't an experience they wanted to repeat. 

"I know the risks, I can handle the risks, you both need to put away the overly possessive vibe and put me down" Tony growled out

Bucky placed Tony on their bed, instead of dropping him like usual, causing Tony's anger to rise, he wan't made of glass no matter how much Steve and James acted like he was.

"Tony" Bucky started softly "We know you can, but stay for us, for the kid please" he pleaded

Tony sighed, the anger still not leaving his frame "Fine, go"

The soldiers exchanged a glance, but still left. Once the door closed, Tony curled up into a ball, his tail wrapped around his ankles. 

"Jarvis,  I'm still useful, even with this kid right?, their not just gonna replace me right?

"Sir, I believe that they just wish to protect you and the child, not replace you because of it" Jarvis's british tones soothing the pain

Tony nodded "Yeah, you're probably right, I'm just overreacting", but even as he said this, Tony didn't believe it.

* * *

 

"Sir, Sir you need to wake up" The voice entered Tony's dreams, pulling him out of his head

"Wha-?" He must of fallen asleep, waiting for the team to return from the mission. Sadness filled Tony's heart, he was being replaced, They had Johnny and Parker now for ariel attacks, and parker was a genius in his own right, he was no longer needed.

"Sir, there is strange activity occurring near the baxter building" Jarvis informed

"So let Richards handle it, it's his building" he snarked back

"Dr. Reed is busy fighting a tentacle monster at this moment Sir, and the activity appears to be growing dangerously" Jarvis snarked back

Tony put his (Wonderful) ass into gear, and jetted off to the baxter building,  _If tho is Reeds doing,_ He thought  _I'm going to put him in the hulk room with no science Toys._

* * *

 

Giant rats, again. It was always giant something, or some doomsday weapon, it couldn't be a cat stuck in a tree, no matter how much Tony seemed convinced that he Spent all day rescuing them from trees.

"Captain ..." A baby Agent ran up to him, causing him to sigh, what could it be this time. He just wanted to curl up with Tony and sleep.

"Well, Sir um, well there was strange energy coming from the Baxter building s-"

"Let Richards handle it" He interrupted 

"Well Dr. Richards was busy with a giant octopus"

"Again?"

"Yes sir, so Stark wa-"

"What did you just say" anger coloured his tone, gathering the attention of the other avengers

"Well, Sir, you see Mr.Stark was sent in to investigate the energy an-"

"By himself?"

"Yes by Himse-

"Why?" he growled

"WELL IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH" the Agent snapped

"Yes of course sorry"

The agent took a breath "Mr. Stark was sent to investigate alone, when he reached the energy it fluxed releasing some sort of mist, Mr. Stark was caught in this mist, but, well you see, we can no longer track him"

"No longer track him"

"...Yes..."

Steve turned on his heel, "Jarvis please tell me your ahead of Shield on this issue"

"Of course Master Rogers, I should inform you that there is no need for concern, and that Master Barnes should stop terrorising Baby agents or he will be sleeping on the sofa, Sirs words not mine"

"What do you mean Jarvis?" Bucky asked, no longer breathing down the neck of Shield lackeys

"Sir was, it seemed turned invisible by the mist, but otherwise he remains unharmed"

Relief flooded his system, "Is he at the Tower?"

"Yes" Jarvis crisp reply was laced with amusement 

"Lock him in whatever room he is in, we need to talk about dis-obeying orders, Code 'Alpha-Omega-Cat-rule-Bucky-can-eat-chickens'"

"Already done Captain, would you like me to send a driver to pick you and the team up?"

"No need Jarvis, we have it handled, see you in ten"


	6. Tony oh Tony, where can you be?

Steve and Bucky entered the workshop, the ride from shield had been in silence with only the occasional comment from Barton. Tony was, of course no where to be seen.

"Stevie and Buck-aboo, there you are, Jarvis won't let me out of the workshop" Steve felt a tail wrap around his ankle, but didn't see it. Tony was invisible.

"Tony we can't see you, also we asked Jarvis to do that, because YOU WENT OUT WITHOUT BACKUP" Bucky explained voice rising in worry now turned anger

The tail unfurled from around Steve's ankle "Shield asked for help, you didn't want me in battle" Tony answered voice just above a whisper

Steve watched Bucky flinch, guilt on his face "Tony, I didn't mean it like that, I just want you to be safe thats all" Tony didn't answer 

"Tony?" Steve glanced to Bucky, who just shrugged "Tones, when you want to talk, we'll be in the penthouse, okay? Tony?" Still no answer, the two super soldiers left the workshop, guilt and anger present

"Jarvis?" a quite voice asked as soon as they left "I don't think I can do this, I can't deal with being sidelined, with being replaced"

"Sir?"

"As soon as I'm visible again, we're going to set the team up with whatever they could need, or leave it for Sam and Parker, then I'm going for a drive, this doesn't reach Steve or Bucky okay?"

"...Yes Sir"

* * *

 

Bucky was pissed, Tony was being difficult, why couldn't he just see that Steve and Bucky just wanted to protect him, keep him safe.

Steve was sketching quietly, waiting for the elevator to open, when it did he looked up, speech prepared for Tony, only to see Natasha, Sam and Logan

"Whats up?" Bucky asked the tension leaving him for now, he couldn't allow his personal problems to affect how he worked with the team

"We're here to help set up the nursery" Natasha explained

"There is still 9 months till the baby is born, Tasha we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl" Steve argued, he didn't want to do anything baby related without Tony

"It's never to early" she countered like it was fact

"You could jinx it" Sam prompted "It's bad luck to do anything baby related this early"

Natasha just rolled her eyes, and made her way to one of Tony's many spare rooms, Sam followed behind

Logan though, waited till both had left the room before speaking "There is something I wanna talk to you guys about"

"What's up Logan?" Bucky asked

"Well" the x-man  continued "It's about Tony, he is well-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sir seems to have passed out, and is not responding to any attempt I make to wake him" Jarvis spoke in a panicked tone, something dreadful must have happened

Steve and Bucky raced down to the workshop expected the worst, only to see nothing, 

"Jarvis?"

"Sir is still invisible, there is heat signature reading glasses just to your left, if they will help"

Both placed on the glasses, then moved to where the thermal image of man laying down was, though when they attempted to touch it, smoke filled their vision

"It's a fake" Sam supplied, arriving with the others, just in time to watch the smoke climb

"Jarvis where is Tony?" Bucky asked franticly 

"I cannot trace him, but one of the cars is missing" Jarvis answered

"Wait, don't all the cars have trackers?" Natasha asked, something was off about this entire thing

"All cars except the ones that once belonged to Howard Stark," Jarvis supplied

"Why would Tony leave in one of his fathers cars now, what happened between you three?" Logan asked

Bucky sighed "We got into an argument about his Avengers duties, thats all, I don't think Tony would have ran because of that though"

* * *

 

Tony drove and drove, finally visible, he had taken one of Howard's many cars, no tracker. The team had all they needed, and he just needed time away from it all. Steve and Bucky were just to good for him. Staying when he was so broken was just unfair. Tony was going to spend a few days at the Stark Manor, let himself be overwhelmed by Childhood memories.

Howard was wrong about somethings and right about others, but he always had answers, if you knew where to look for them, and Tony had always known where to find them. 


	7. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay its been awhile, and this will be short, like really short, I'm going away for a little bit so there will be no updates after this for a while

The Stark manor was exactly the same as the day Howard and Maria died. A thick layer dust covered every surface. Tony had managed to remove most of it, but that wasn't why he was there.

No, he wanted answers, wanted to know why he was such a fuck up, why Howard had hated him so much. So far he had watched 142hrs worth of security footage, in an attempt to see where he went wrong.

So far, it had turned up nothing.

Steve and Bucky hadn't attempted to contact him, thankfully. Tony hoped they would just realise that they were better off without him.

* * *

* * *

 

Steve had tried every lead in an attempt to find Tony, Bucky had Stopped sleeping, using the time instead to follow up false leads. The two super solders were running themselves into the ground trying to find Tony

Worry was now a constant in their lives, so was feeling hollow. Ever since Tony had disappeared the two had felt empty, like someone had carved them out, leaving only empty husks. They floated day to day, not marking the passage of time, often skipping meals.

The rest of the team tried to help, but alas nothing they did helped.

What was needed though was Tony to come back, yet he wasn't there. Steve and Bucky were alone, they didn't have their linch pin. They were growing distant with each other.

It hurt to watch, hurt to know that one person leaving could cause so much grief, leave so many people powerless to fix it.

Even the super villains had started avoiding the two, after being used as punching bags, they had learnt to avoid them.

* * *

* * *

 

Villains from every corner of the globe united in Dooms Castle, The man himself stood on a raised Stage and addressed his audience "Welcome to the third annual Villains of Earth meeting, Today we will be discussing our newest yet oldest problem, Captain America and the Avengers" 

A young voice from a new villain called out "We can't get anything done, the man is insane, Bill's got a broken arm from him"  
  


A hum of agreement rang out through the crowd

Loki joined Doom on Stage "Yes, Yes, we've noticed, the great Captain now has anger issues to rival the hulks, his e-hydra companion too. What we need to do though is figure out why"

Another wave of whispers took the assembled Villains, a young man dressed in bright neon colours stood up "I know why" he exclaimed "Ironman left them, just upped and vanished" he continued

All heads turned to face him, a cry of "But no ones kidnapped him" went up

Loki though nodded "So, the Captain, Barnes and Stark are having some relationship problems, We can fix that, we just need to return Stark the the others, how hard can that be?, In fact i'll do it now" with that Loki disappeared with a cloud of green smoke, In his place though stood a screen showing a scruffy looking Stark staring at the Asguardian.

"Stark" Loki spoke softly, surprised at the billionaires appearance. Stark though took one look at Loki before raising his fist and punching him squarely in the jaw.

"You Prick" Stark hissed, while the Villains flinched in sympathy for Loki "You absolute fucking Prick, This is all your fault, I'm fucking pregnant because of your fucked up magic, which should be impossible because goddamn it, Physics exists for a reason, HOW fucking dare you"

Loki paled, it wasn't a simple lovers spat then, it had something to do with the fact that Stark was pregnant.

"Stark, congratulations?" Loki offered in peace, most of the female villains  winced, knowing what was coming

"Congratulations, Congratulations?, Loki I don't want your congratulations, I want your fucking head on a pike" Stark snarled back

"You're pissed" Loki stated simply, taking a step away from the fuming half cat

"You don't say"

Loki looked lost, this wasn't going to be easy "If I may?"

"You may not" Stark cut off

"Why are you here, not with you bond-mates?" Loki asked softly

It was like Stark's strings had been cut, he just curled up on himself "I'm not with Steve or Bucky" the genius said softly

Loki tilted his head in confusion at the actions and the words, he approached softly, then sat down across from the smaller male "Why?" he asked softly, trying to show empathy

"Cause I fucked up, why are you here Loki?" Stark mumbled

"I'm here because you two lovers are upset at your disappearance" Stark curled further in on himself " and are taking it out on us innocent villains" Loki finished simply  
  


Stark snorted "Innocent villains, yeah right"

Loki rolled his eyes "Have you tried,I don't know, maybe talking to them?" he asked softly

Stark shook his head "It's better like this, they're better off without me" he answered

Loki snorted "They're better off as empty, moping, half starved, sleep deprived husks,thats what your saying Stark, your leaving has prompted them to simply give up" he offered

"They'll get over it" Stark answered, sadly accepting 

Loki scanned him, trying to find some form of hope, of fighting spirit " Stark, i'll only say this once, and if you ever repeat it i won't hesitate to kill you but, you are the most confusing mortal i've met, you're just one big contradiction, You are so narcissistic yet have no self value, incredibly self involved yet care more for others than your self, it's quite dizzying to watch, yet it's moments like this that confusing me the most, like really how can a man so smart be so dumb, so blind"

Stark snapped his head up in protest "I'm not blind"

Loki rolled his eyes "Yes you are, They'll get over it?, no they won't, they'll waste away, they'll become so depressed thats it hard to even stand in their company, they've already started drifting from each other Stark, as much as you'll hate for me to say this, you held them together in way to many ways to be healthy"

Stark didn't reply 

Loki sighed before adding "Just think about it", leaving only the echoing of his words and some green smoke, the Villains of New York would just have to hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Stupid Loki, goddamn Loki, putting ideas of a future were Steve and Bucky were Happy with him, Where he didn't fuck up at every turn. Stupid Fucking Loki, Thor's Brother along with the worlds villain population sucked, just fucking sucked.

And Tony couldn't get drunk, his life was just unfair, so fucking unfair. The universe knew he would fuck-up this child, this was it warning everyone.

Also Howard apparently hated him because he wasn't STEVE, wasn't goddamn fucking Captain America. It was a few hours after Loki left that he had found the tape.

Howard was drunk (No surprise) sitting at his desk muttering to himself when he said it "If Anthony if my present and my future ... and Steve is my past, I want to Stay, I want to Stay in the past, they future is just a disappointment with no hope of outshining my past. I hate my future for that, the future is meant to, is meant to be ...AMAZING, but no it's not" Howard had passed out at that point.

Cold claimed his bones, he couldn't compare, never had a chance of making Howard love him, of making him proud and if he couldn't even make Howard happy how was he meant to make Steve and Bucky happy, it was Official;

**_ Anthony Edward Stark was a hopeless failure. _ **

* * *

* * *

 

The villain community was fucked, doomed to spend the rest of their days having the absolute shit beat out of them by fading Super-soliders. They stood silently waiting.

Loki was lost, he wasn't good at repairing relationships, not one little bit. 

The medieval doors of Doom's castle opened, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

" _Someone knows how to make an entrance'_  Loki thought to himself bitterly

Then the RedSkull walked in like he owned the place, all the hydra goons saluted out of respect or fear.

"I hear you have a problem with some certain Super-soliders?" The outdated 40's villain asked, seemingly addressing it to Loki.

So maybe Loki had a little smidgin of dislike for the RedSkull, but really it wasn't his fault that the man was so fucking up himself.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Dr. Doom asked, hoping to avoid conflict in his home

RedSkull nodded "You tried talking to the Cat Yes?, it failed, Capt. Rogers is stubborn in his mission, if you give him a clue, say as to Starks location, the soldier will fix our problem for us" he offered, a smug smirk gracing his lips.

Agreement filled the room causing Loki to sigh, he wasn't in the mood to be punched by Super-soliders.

"Fine, Wish me luck" He said sarcastically before opening another viewing screen.

* * *

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky sat in the gym, destroyed punching bags laid around them, Steve's shield still covered in blood from the last fight sat heavily in his hand. Loki then decided to appear. Steve couldn't find himself to feel guilty about hitting the demigod with his shield.

"At least you didn't punch me" Loki joked weakly before Bucky punched him, causing the trickster's head to snap backwards violently

"Fuck off" Bucky offered in greeting "If it wasn't for you Tony would't have disappeared"

Loki chuckled "He also wouldn't be in a relationship with you two" 

Bucky pulled back to Punch Loki again, only to find his arm's progress halted by a certain super-solider

"What do you want Loki?" Steve asked, voice devoid of any and all emotion

Loki studied them before answering "I know where Stark is, I assumed you wanted the information"

Steve lunged, pinning the demigod to the closest wall by the throat "Don't you dare lie to me about this Loki, because not even Thor will be able to stop me snapping your neck and carving out your liver" The Captain growled

"Tis is no Lie or trick I assure you Captain, your bond mate is at his childhood home walling in self-hatred and assuming you and Sargent Barnes had moved on" Loki answered honestly, for what may have been the first time in his life

Steve dropped Loki, before both him and Bucky ran from the gym without a backwards glance

* * *

* * *

 

"What did I tell you?" RedSkull chuckled, as Loki rubbed his neck enjoying the others pain "Now we just sit back and watch"

All the villains turned to the magic screen that showed the two super-solider driving recklessly towards their missing piece, silently praying that the three would reunite with much strife.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony heard the front door of the mansion slam open, he also heard the thunderous footsteps run toward his hiding place under Howards' old desk. Steve was standing in front of him, looking for lack of better words like he had finally found happiness. The super soldier pulled his mate into his arms with no warning, muttering apologies and threats alike int his hair. Tony attempted to extract himself from Steve's arms only to be met with a terrifying growl.

"Don't you ever leave us again, Understand?" Steve almost sobbed, Tony was taken back, he wasn't expecting this level of emotion from the usually level-headed soldier.

"I'm sorry" The smaller male offered, hoping to calm his shaking partner. Before he could receive a reply he was spun around and kissed harshly by his other shaking soldier. When Bucky finally broke the kiss, the ex-assassing lent his forehead against Tony's.

"Try that shit again punk, I'm chaining you to the bed" He said softly, both soldier refused to loosen their grip, instead opting to stand in the close knit circle for a few minutes.

When they finally let go, they both looked devastated once more. 

"Why did you leave?" Steve asked sadly

Tony shifted, refusing to meet the eyes of his bond mates "I thought is would be easier"

 

* * *

* * *

 

Shouts of joy went up around Dooms Castle as the villains of New-York celebrated their new found freedom. They Celebrated the fact that they would no longer have to face depressed Super Soldiers.

Loki watched on from the sidelines, plotting his next scheme, he missed Jonathan Shmidt's approach.

"It's a joyous day" The German man offered.

Loki turned to watch his new-found Ally from the corner of his eye " I suppose so" he replied coldly

Red Skull laughed "You are very untrusting, It is very appealing" the Nazi general replied huskily

Loki turned to fully face the man "Is that so?" he asked

* * *

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky curled around Tony on one of the mansions oversized beds, they had worked through the beginning go their problems yet still had along way to go. Both soldiers were unconcerned though, both overjoyed by having Tony back in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you decide what happens between Skull and Loki, Comments make me live, don't let me Die


	10. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been awhile since I updated, again, I always leave such long periods between updates, I am so sorry
> 
> Also trigger warnings  
> Howard Stark is a verbal child abusing dick, if this a trigger I apologise

Tony woke to find himself sandwiched between his two bond mates. It was rare that he woke before them, very rare, like it never happened, which meant that one of them was awake and doing the creepy watch him while he slept thing.

"I'm sorry" He said to no one in particular

"Damn right you're sorry" said a gruff Brooklyn ascent from behind him. 

So Bucky was awake then Steve must be to.

"Why did you think it would be easier if you left Tony?" The soldier in front of him asked, sounding so heartbreakingly sad.

Tony curled up on himself "It's better to leave then to be replaced, I thought you two would get over it after a few days" he replied

Bucky growled "A Few Days"

"I'm meant to be the half Cat in this relationship Barnes, yet you growl more then I do" Tony said jokingly in a sad attempt to avoid the situation.

"A few days, damn it Tony, We love you, We're bonded to you, Before this mess I used to wake up and have a mini panic attack every time I didn't wake up with you in my bed, I was so worried that the last five years were just some sort of pleasant dream" Bucky said, sounding broken.

Steve made an agreeing noise "Tony you are one of the two most important things in my life, the other being Bucky, I would need centuries to even start thinking about getting over you"

Tony curled up on himself even further, self-hatred welling up inside of him "Sorry" 

Bucky sighed, pulling Tony closer, while Steve gently moved Tony out from his ball "Tony, we get it, we do. This is scary, it's such a big change and me and Bucky are over-protected dickheads, but we're not going to change, we love you and you're carrying our unborn child, we're not going to replace you, we just want you safe" Steve forced Tony to look into his eyes "We need you to be Safe"

Tony nodded, taken back by the emotions so clearly visible in Steve's eyes

"What were you watching on that T.V in Howard's office?" Bucky asked, attempting to give Tony a chance to process their words, instead he felt the smaller male stiffen

"Just some old security tapes" Tony mumbled, curling into Steve's chest

Bucky exchanged a glance with Steve "What was on the tapes babe?" The taller burnet asked

Tony shook his head "Nothing important"

Bucky sighed "I'll drop it for now, but I'm going to see what was on those tapes Tony" he explained

Tony nodded, already planning ways to destroy the tapes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, comments are prayed for as always


End file.
